


Dark Tales

by SleeplessBug



Category: Fairy Tales - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: but yes there are like three reds, character tags will be updated as characters are shown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: The stories well known. But an odd force has twisted them.





	Dark Tales

"I am gonna... loose my... poop..."

The little girl with black hair and pale skin spoke up. Staring at the older girl with a red cloak (One of them but the only mean one)

"Such language from such a small force of destruction,"

"I'M HAMLESS! YOU'WE THE FORCE OF DESTUCTION! ONCE IM OUT OF HERE IM GONE FIGHT YOU!"

"Whatever you say little Snowy,"

The Red cloaked individual left, and the child looked over to the other one with the red cloak (The one who said they were a boy and nothing at the same time)

"I'm gonna kick her in the face,"

"I'll help,"


End file.
